Don't Walk Away From Me
by madhavi manushree
Summary: "Jacob leave me alone...don't do this to me" i begged..."neva nessie..You were mine and you will always be mine!" said Jacob as he carried me away
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Don't Walk Away From Me

Renesme POV

Mmmmmm is that the smell of chocolate pancakes! RESNESME WAKE UP ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY! Wait what?!  
Shit I forgot my damn birthday! I went inside the washroom and dumped myself in the jaquizzi…hmmm this is life!  
'' RENESME CARLISE CULLEN YOUR NOT GONNA MAKE US WAIT TILL YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY ARE YOU" my dad yelled from downstairs…Oh how I love irritating him! Anyways I changed quickly into a designer top and faded jeans that Aunt Alice had purchased for me and I ran downstairs and threw myself in the awaiting arms of my favorite man in the entire cosmos…My Dad.  
"Happy birthday little one…I cant believe ur turning 6" he said softly after placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
Then I was passed on from person to person who wished me a happy birthday…But I was quite upset.  
I mean everyone who were near and dear to me were present there except for the person who is my best friend…Jacob Black.  
My father heard my thoughts and gave me a resuring smile in return.  
Just then something unexpected happened.'' Nessie I'm so sorry! Happy birthday!'' Jacob yelled as he stormed into the house engulfing me in a bear hug….hmmm nothing felt more perfect!.Jacob has always proved to be a best friend that anybody would crave to have.  
He has always stood up for me when my father went a little overboard with his over protective nature.  
Just then Grandma Cullen blindfolded me from behind. "Hey whats with the whole blindfolding stuff?" I chuckled.  
"You'll know soon " said Jacob. I was ushered into our lawn and then my blind folds were opened. "Wow!" I gasped unable to hold such a shock…the entire lawn was decorated with lilies,roses,tulips and what not. Name the flower and u can see it in the front.  
"SURPRISE!" my friends yelled as they emerged from inside the guest house.  
'' Happy birthday Nessie!" Emma and Carla yelled before giving me friendly punches. "Let the party begin!" cried Aunt Alice.  
Everybody were having an awesome time on the dance floor. I was sitting in the corner sipping coke. Just the something unexpected happened.  
"Will u dance with me beautiful?" a gentle voice lingered near my ears. As I looked up I found a boy with blond hair , gray eyes and the most beautiful smile. "Who are you?" I asked while desperately trying to hide the color that was slowly rising up my cheeks.  
"I'm Carla's brother Luke" he said shyly. "Oh!" and befor I could utter another word two large strong arms scooped me up.  
"Oh my God!Jake! What do u think you're doing?" I asked utterly bewildered. I mean everything has a bloody limit!  
I gave Luke an apologetic smile as Jacob carried me away. He went inside the house and placed me n the carpet.  
"What was that all about?" he growled. "Excuse me should'nt I be asking you that question?" I roared back.  
"Renesme I really want to tell you something. Edward told me to wait but I don't think I can control myself now and your raging teenage hormones make it even more difficult for me!" he said utterly exasperated. "Spit it out Jake!" I said irritated. Just then Jacob uttered those words with complete devotion "Renesme Carlise Cullen I Love You"…and there I stood utterly shocked!


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was happening with my life!?. I mean Jake loves me?. This should not be happening. I mean this doesn't feel right.

I've always seen Jacob as my best friend. This is a complete turn of events. "Renesme say some thing!" Jacob yelled snapping me out of my thought process..."Jake i..i am so sorry Jake..I think we should remain friends...and and i think i like Luke you know" i stuttered and stammered.

"He does'nt deserve you Nessie!..Is'nt it blatant that we are meant for each other?" Jacob yelled. "Jacob I really feel you should move on" i said as if i was talking to some three year old and started walking away. Then i was pulled back roughly by him flat against his chest.

"Oh no you don't! Renesme can't you see? I can never move on! Your the person i imprinted on! You are meant for me and i'm meant for you!" he yelled frustrated.

"Jacob that does not mean that you have some moronic wolfy claim on me!" i cried out.

"Oh yes i do! And the time has now come to stalk my claim on you! You're mine renesme and i'm not going to allow any blonde head to come and change that!" saying so he scooped me up and started running to Go knew where.

I tried kicking myself free but my strength just could'nt match up to his...i just hope that my dad and mom come to retrieve me.

"You bloody dog!" i cried..."Sorry Nessie now there is no going back until you utter those three magical words! e chuckled.


End file.
